Adicto
by Chachos
Summary: [UA-AU]/-¡Maldita sea la hora en que llego a mi vida...la detestaba!, pero al final...al final...solo ella estaba en todos lados, en todos mis sueños y en todos mis pensamientos./¡un regalo de cumpleaños algo atrasado para gruvia-naruhina!


**_¡Hola!, yo de nuevo dando lata y así, pero esta vez es por una buena causa :P, hice este pequeño oneshot para gruvia-naruhina, que el 14 de abril cumplió años y yo no sabia D:, así que decidí hacer este pequeño oneshot para ella, que espero que le guste :D._**

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

_**Adicto**_

Sentado en el pequeño banco de su restirador simplemente garabateando en papel blanco con su portaminas, a decir verdad ni siquiera prestaba atención a su clase, todo por culpa de _ella, _es decir, ¿Cómo era posible que él no prestara atención a su clase?, antes le había pasado, pero por el simple hecho de ocio, y ahora…ahora era diferente porque en su mente estaba _ella. _En fin, él era Gray Fullbuster, un chico de veinte años, era alto, de cabello negro ligeramente alborotado, un color de ojos peculiarmente gris, cuerpo fornido y buen atleta, en fin "chico perfecto" para ojos de muchas chicas, buen rival para los hombres y buen compañero/hermano para sus amigos, era bueno en muchas cosas excepto con mujeres, aún no sabe cómo llego a tener un noviazgo con Ángel, una de las chicas más bonitas y populares de toda la universidad, se podría decir que tras un año y medio de noviazgo, el logro encariñarse con ella a su manera, pero obviamente no todo es un cuento de hadas, ella se fue sin motivo alguno, no dijo alguna explicación, una carta si quiera, no dijo nada, no dijo adiós, aunque no se notara por la personalidad fría que tenía Gray ante este tipo de cosas nadie sospechaba de que en algun momento el sufría…solo Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Cana, sus amigos más cercanos, y obviamente sus dos hermanos, Lyon y Ultear. Gray comenzó a tomar una actitud más diferente a como él era en verdad, comenzó a salir con un sinfín de mujeres tomando así la reputación de ser un vil mujeriego, prestaba poca atención a sus clases de Arquitectura, pero aun así no las descuidaba del todo, salía constantemente a bares, no tomaba mucha importancia a los consejos de sus amigos, y a ellos comenzaba a preocuparles la actitud que Gray tenia y bueno al menos con ellos seguía siendo igual, Gray decidió alejarse de todo tipo de relaciones con los sentimientos, comenzó a restarles importancia nada más. Un semestre pasó y Gray seguía igual, con suerte pudo librar todas sus clases sin deber una para así solamente concentrarse en el segundo semestre y todas las materias que se venían con él. Llego a sus oídos la noticia de que Gajeel, un buen amigo de él y Natsu, y novio de Levy, se transfería a su universidad, Gajeel era un tipo alto de la misma estatura de Gray, solo que él tenía un estilo más "peculiar" y otra cosa, él era dueño de un bar, desde ese entonces todo cambio en el entorno de Fullbuster, para sorpresa de todos con Gajeel venía una chica, muy bella de rasgos finos y buen porte, parecía una muñeca de porcelana a simple vista por su piel pálida, su cabello largo azulado el cual terminaba en las puntas con unas lindas ondas, sus ojos igual eran de un color azul, y su cuerpo…su cuerpo era una de las cosas más atrayentes que había visto en su vida, es decir tenía un cuerpazo como el de Erza, Mirajane y Lucy, cualquiera babearía por ella y eso que no llevaba una semana y ya tenía pretendientes, la verdad sería un mentiroso si no dijera que le sorprendió un poco el hecho de que ella rechazaba cada cita o propuesta, lo hacía de una manera tan…peculiar como Mirajane que seguía dejándolos más enamorados aún.

_-Qué tipos tan más idiotas, ya los han rechazado y siguen de necios-_decía para sí mismo, al ver por una de las ventanas a la chica peli azul rechazando como…si no mal recordaba como al quinto del día-_idiotas, Juvia no los aceptara así tan fácil._

Ese era su nombre, Juvia Lockser, una chica que lo sacaba de quicio rápidamente y eso era raro, de no ser por eso y que era la prima de uno de sus mejores amigos, hace mucho se la hubiera llevado a la cama…pero no, había algo distinto…y eso era más raro aun en él, bueno no iba a negar que si sentía una atracción muy grande por ella, pero no podía…no podía tener algo con ella más aun por ser la prima de su mejor amigo…aunque eso aumentaba más su interés. Hace menos de dos semanas se rumoro que Juvia estaba perdidamente enamorada de alguien, eso lo molesto de alguna forma tan…enferma, para su opinión personal parecía un tipo de novio celoso, queriendo saber quién era aquel fulano, varias veces se golpeaba internamente…él se había alejado de ese tipo de emociones, ni siquiera quería sentir celos de nada, y la verdad no tenía por qué estarlo. Termino su clase y tomo sus cosas para salir a donde siempre se encontraba con los demás, camino un rato hasta que de nuevo como por obra del cruel destino volvió a encontrarse con una de esas escenas que tanto le molestaban sin razón alguna, de esas en las que estaba Juvia con uno de sus tantos pretendientes, pero vaya que al destino le encantaba jugar y ese nuevo pretendiente era nada más y nada menos que su hermano Lyon, sonrió con malicia, no había nada de malo en divertirse un poco solo para molestar a su hermano mayor ¿cierto?.

_-¡Oh Juvia, por favor acepta salir conmigo por esta noche!-_dijo de una manera tan cursi el chico albino extendiendo sus manos para tomar las de la chica, lo cual provoco un rubor en las mejillas de la peli azul.

_-E-este…-sonrió nerviosa-J-Juvia n…_

_-Ella no puede salir contigo hoy ni nunca imbécil_-se hizo presente la voz de Gray de una manera tan arrogante.

_-¿Qué?, ¿pero qué estupideces dices Gray?_-cuestiono Lyon algo molesto por la presencia de su hermano.

_-Juvia no puede salir contigo ni hoy ni nunca porque está saliendo conmigo_-dijo de una manera triunfal pero al mismo tiempo arrogante, lo cual molesto más a Lyon, y su enojo aumento más al ver como Gray rodeaba a Juvia por los hombros mientras se comenzaban a alejar de Lyon.

_-E-esto…Juvia…Juvia agradece que me quieras ayudar pero creo que esa no era la manera de hacer las cosas…_-dijo en un tono de voz casi audible, mirando para abajo para así ocultar su notorio sonrojo.

Una vez que se alejaron a una distancia prudente, más bien a una en la que Lyon los viera, pues a esa distancia aún se notaba su enojo, Gray escuchaba las palabras de Juvia pero les restaba importancia, chasqueo la lengua bajando un poco la mirada al notar que ella había levantado su cara para verle a la cara.

_-Juvia cree que esa no era la man…-_nada, no dijo nada…estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida, al sentir unos labios ajenos sobre los suyos, ¡la estaba besando!, ¡carajo lo estaba haciendo y solo por molestar a Lyon!, claro eso no lo sabía Juvia, ella seguía sorprendida y con sus ojos muy abiertos ante tal sorpresa, y él…él tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras hacía más profundo él beso tomándola por la nuca pasando por entre sus dedos los cabellos azules de Juvia, y ella…bueno…ella no hizo más que dejarse llevar por el momento y entrecerró los ojos mientras rodeaba con sus brazos él cuello del pelinegro correspondiendo poco a poco al beso hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se alejaron poco a poco.

-_Fue la mejor manera de hacerlo…el idiota de mi hermano no te conviene-_dijo con voz ronca mientras se alejaba poco a poco de ella con su mano aun en su nuca y sus cabellos azules entre los dedos, la miro fijamente por un rato hasta que se alejaron por completo, era una suerte que en esos momentos no había más personas por ahí a excepción de Lyon que desde hace rato se había marchado del lugar a grandes zancadas-_creo que es mejor irnos con los demás._

Juvia solo asintió lentamente, en su mente trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¡Gray la había besado!, y que beso…

Los días pasaban, y la misma rutina se repetía todos los días como alrededor de cuatro o cinco veces al día, nadie lo sabía…nadie a excepción de ellos dos sabían de sus constantes encuentros, y bueno eso ocurría cada que Gray veía las intenciones de los demás chicos al querérsele declarar a Juvia, y cada que eso pasaba él llegaba, tomaba a la chica del brazo o muñeca y se le llevaba lejos de ahí para solo besarse sin llegar algo más de lo debido, lo curioso es que él no se cansaba de eso, y ella parecía no poner resistencia, a vista de sus amigos solo eran como siempre. Gray no decía nada y Juvia tampoco, hasta que un día en el bar de Gajeel se encontraron él y Natsu, platicaban de todo un poco como era costumbre y tenían una que otra pelea solo para no perder la costumbre.

_-Hey, creí que nos contábamos todo-_comento Dragneel.

_-Y lo hacemos ¿Qué no?-_dijo de manera despreocupada mientras miraba como Natsu daba la vuelta en una de las sillas giratorias que había en la barra quedando de espaldas mientras apoyaba los codos en la barra y este por ultimo cruzaba la pierna.

-_El otro día…te vi besándote con la prima de Gajeel-_ante ese comentario Gray abrió de par en par sus ojos grises y se atraganto con su bebida mientras tocía y golpeaba con su puño su pecho_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías algún tipo de encuentro con ella?._

_-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa haciendo ese tipo de comentarios así como así!?...además no hay nada de malo con solo besarnos sin algún tipo de compromisos, ella no pone resistencia alguna ni nada._

_-¡Eso es porque le gustas idiota!-_le regaño Natsu dándole tremendo coscorrón-_deberás que no se si eres idiota o simplemente te haces, todos sabemos que le gustas a Juvia, hasta yo que soy un completo idiota en estos temas lo sé._

_-¿Y que con eso?, solo nos besamos y ya, no hay sexo ni por lo cual preocuparse._

_-Deberás que eres necio…¿sabes?...ella es una chica buena y tiene buenos y verdaderos sentimientos hacía ti…merece algo bueno…y no lo que haces, ¿Qué pasara el día en que te aburras de ella?, ¿tienes idea de lo que pasara?, Gajeel te matara y ella no querrá saber de ti nunca._

Gray solo chasqueo la lengua.

_-¡Carajo Gray!-_grito Dragneel dando un golpe en la barra-_desde lo sucedido con Ángel te volviste así, no eres tú en este tipo de cosas, deberías de darle una nueva oportunidad a esos nuevos sentimientos encontrados, no seas idiota…además Juvia tiene un poco de fe en que tu aceptaras tener algo con ella, pero tampoco es tonta…y sabe que si sigues así de terco se alejara de ti…además podría estar con cualquier chico-_este último comentario hizo que Gray mirara directamente a Natsu-_además se le ha visto que otro chico llamado Rogue quien es amigo de años de Gajeel al igual que nosotros, la anda cortejando y a ella parece no molestarle, pero haya tu…tu sabes lo que haces-_terminó de decir Dragneel para irse del lugar dejando a Gray solo.

Rodo los ojos y tomo de su bebida, odiaba que sus amigos se pusieran a aconsejarle sobre qué hacer con su vida sentimental. Otra cosa que lo dejo algo confuso fue eso último que dijo Natsu, ¿otro chico cortejando y pretendiendo a Juvia sin que ella pusiera resistencia?, eso sí tenía que verlo, dejo su baso sobre la barra y decidió marcharse, claro hasta que escucho una risa muy conocida para él, por inercia volteo y busco con la mirada por el lugar a la causante de esa risa, hasta que la encontró, estaba en un rincón del lugar donde había una de las tantas mesas de billar, se le veía muy alegre sonriendo y tirando carcajadas con aquel sujeto de cabellos negros, se volvió a sentar en su lugar de antes y no les quito la vista de encima, vio como aquel tipo de nombre Rogue se posicionaba sobre la peli azul para enseñarle a jugar ese mentado juego de golpear las bolas, él estaba a punto de romperle las bolas a ese tal Rogue por estar tan cerca de Juvia.

_-¿Qué mierdas acabo de pensar?-_se dijo así mismo colocando una mano en su frente mientras aun no les quitaba la vista de encima-_debes estar bromeando Gray…tu no…no…no puedes…_

A su mente vinieron un sinfín de imágenes de todas las veces que ha estado con Juvia, besándose o no besándose, o el simple hecho de su compañía, la cual le gustaba mucho y no sabía la razón…o tal vez sí, pero se hacía el desinteresado, conto hasta diez y se puso sereno.

-_Lo mato…-_toda esa tranquilidad que consiguió hace pocos segundos se fue a la mierda al ver a ese sujeto muy cerca de ella, paseando sus dedos entre los cabellos azules de Juvia, acariciando su mejilla y más que nada a escasos centímetros de sus labios…

Y es que…¡puta madre!, por más que odiara admitirlo Natsu tenía razón…ella no ponía resistencia ante ese tipo, y eso…eso lo encabrono un montón. Convirtió sus manos en puño y tenso su mandíbula, y ya…ya no lo iba a negar…era momento de que ella supiera la verdad, se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la pareja, miro a Rogue con desprecio y después a Juvia, ella lo miró confundida ¿Cuándo había llegado el?, y agradecía a todos los dioses de que el llegara a sacarla de esa situación incómoda pero también sintió molestia…no era justo…no era justo que solo cada vez que ella estaba en ese tipo de situaciones él llegara, se la llevara y se besaran como si nada pasara, pero aun así se dejó guiar por él al sentir que era jalada de su…mano…un momento ¿la había tomado de la mano?, se alejaron de dónde estaba con Rogue, y se fueron a otro extremo del bar.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_cuestiono Juvia de una manera tan seca que ni ella se lo creía.

-_Nada…solo no me agrada ese tipo._

_-Escucha Gray…Juvia está cansada…cansada de que cada que me vez con un chico llegar, me tomas la muñeca o brazo, me llevas lejos de él y me besas como si nada…Juvia también tiene sentimientos y…-_fue silenciada al sentir la mano de Gray en su boca.

-_Quiero que sepas la verdad…-_ella asintió mientras el quitaba su mano de la boca de Juvia y la miraba fijamente-_para mi eras un juego y nada más_-los ojos de Juvia comenzaron a llenarse de poco a poco de lágrimas pero ella las contenía-_probé tus labios_ _tan solo por maldad…_

_-Esperabas que lo dijeras…a Juvia le duele-_dijo amargamente y sonrió mirándolo a los ojos-_supongo que esto termi…_

_-Déjame terminar-_pidió-_no se en que instante…de uno a otro…no se…algo de ti estremeció todo mi cuerpo…cada parte de mí y todas mis sensaciones…sentí algo de dentro de mi vacío llenarse de nuevo…siempre he sido un idiota con estos temas y con las mujeres…pero cuando estoy contigo me siento bien…siento que el vacío que tengo se llena cuando estás conmigo…no sé qué mierdas me pasa ni que me hiciste, pero no te puedo apartar de mi cabeza…estas en todas partes cuando estoy solo, estas en todos mis sueños y en todos mis pensamientos…_

_-Gray…no…no tienes por qué decir esas cosas si de verdad no las sientes…a Juvia le duelen esas a_

_-Aún no término...dame unos segundos…_-tomo aire y guardo silencio por unos segundos y la miró fijamente de nuevo-_en verdad me gustas._

_-¿Eh?...deja de bromear con Juvia-_dijo nerviosamente con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

_-Eres una tonta, ¿lo sabes?-_dijo él mientras se acercaba a la peli azul.

-_Gray no tiene que mentir de esta manera, Juvia comprenderá si ya no quieres hablar conmigo de nuevo Gray-dijo con la voz algo quebrada, pero se sorprendió al sentir ambas manos de Gray en su rostro para que lo viera fijamente de nuevo._

_-Ya te dije que de verdad me gustas-_apretó ligeramente sus manos en las mejillas de Juvia haciendo notar sus mejillas-_me volví un adicto Juvia…un maldito adicto, en cada manera que provocas mis antojos, a tu manera de hablar en tercera persona, a tu perfume, a tus ojos, tus labios, toda tu maldita sea…_

Juvia estaba muy sorprendida y sonrojada, eso no podía ocultarlo gracias a que Gray la sostenía del rostro, pero después sonrió de una manera traviesa.

-_¿Qué es tan gracioso?-_cuestiono Gray tratando de sonar molesto.

_-A Juvia también le gustas…Gray…y me gustas mucho…_

_-¿E-enserio?._

_-Desde el primer momento en que te vi-_contestó ella-_siempre has sido tú y solo tú quien ha estado en los pensamientos y corazón de Juvia._

_-Tonta-_se acercó más a ella para plantarle un beso…pero no como los anteriores…este era un beso lleno de ternura y que mostraba la falta de cariño en Fullbuster, Juvia por su parte solo correspondió al beso mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro, rompieron su beso por falta de aire solo separándose pocos centímetros el uno del otro-_te has conseguido a alguien muy testarudo, terco y necio, ¿podrás con ello?._

_-Correré el riesgo-_sonrió tiernamente, y ahora el sorprendido era Gray pues era Juvia quien lo había besado ahora, ¿y cómo no?, si era él el que siempre le robaba besos.

-_Entonces yo correré el riesgo con mi acosadora favorita-_ante ese comentario Juvia se sonrojo brutalmente, pues era cierto de que ella lo "acosaba".

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**¿Que tal?, espero que les haya gustado y más a ti gruvia-naruhina :3, en fin trate de hacer lo más posible a los personajes al igual que en su rol en la serie, solo que en este oneshot es un mundo alterno :B, dejen sus sexys reviews ;^;, en fin paso a retirarme, se despide chachos~.**_

_**¿Reviews, aye ;^;?**_


End file.
